In keeping with the primary goals of the Claude D. Pepper OAIC's, we propose a Health Quality of Life/Cost-Effectiveness (HQL/CE) Research Resource Core to provide technical expertise in the design and conduct of HQL, psychosocial and clinical economic analyses of all research projects undertaken by the BGSM/UTM OAIC. In addition, the HQL/CE Core will provide education and training for faculty involved in the OAIC on the development and implementation of HQL and CE assessments in clinical research. By centralizing the HQL and CE functions within a single Core, the BGSM's OAIC is assured of the following: (1) State-of-the-art scientific approaches to the study of both HQL and CE; (2) A consistent approach to the interpretation and dissemination of HQL/CE data. In addition, the HQL/CE Core will: maximize comparability in the HQL and CE measures across studies; maintain high quality in training and acquisition of the HQL and CE data; minimize redundancy in roles across studies; maximizing expertise across studies; and, promote the smooth transition of the HQL/CE components of BGSM/UTM OAIC studies from the pilot to the full intervention phase. The specific aims of the HQL/CE Core are to provide the personnel, expertise and resources to collaborate with: (a) the Biostatics Core on the analysis and interpretation of HQL and CE data; (b) investigators throughout all phases of the planning and conduct of OAIC Pilot, Intervention Development, and Intervention Studies; (c) the Research Development Core to provide training in the areas of HQL and CE theory, measurement techniques, data analysis and interpretation; and, (d) the Dissemination Core on how to interpret and disseminate HQL and CE data.